The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Vehicles typically include a throttle assembly that includes a throttle blade that is adjusted by a motor. A throttle position sensor senses a position of the throttle blade. In many vehicles, the throttle position of the throttle blade changes in a one-to-one relationship with changes in position of an accelerator pedal.
More recently, some vehicles employ a different control strategy in which the accelerator pedal position to throttle position mapping is not a one-to-one relationship. For example only, torque-based control systems may not have the one-to-one relationship.
In these types of systems, it is unlikely that every operating point of the throttle body may be encountered during use. If a problem with the throttle body occurs at one of the unlikely operating points, a vehicle diagnostic system and/or technician may be unable to accurately diagnose faults in the throttle body assembly.